


It's expensive but we can manage it.

by HolyMad



Series: Pride Month 2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Lowkey angst?, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Simon Lewis Lives at Hotel Dumort, Vampire Simon Lewis, but mostly drama script, competitive Raphael Santiago, he hasn't tried and he doesn't want to, i just love plottwist stories ok, lowkey pov simon and rapha, maia's shadowhunter and raphael are workout partners, nervous raphael, not in order but pride month 2017 :D, proposal, sexrepulsed/-neutral Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Alec has proposed to Magnus. Raphael can't deal with being "single" (in front of the law) when even the shadowhunter gets married. Again.





	It's expensive but we can manage it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphaelbanewood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphaelbanewood/gifts).



Raphael sneaks up at Simon. But he's so nervous he steps on a creaky board.

 

"Rapha, I heard you before that. I have trained. I'm five, not a fledgling." He already heard him two floors away.

 

Raphael freezes. Fuck.

 

"Corazón. Talk."

 

My heart. "Siiiiiiiiii?"

 

"Raphael. No. Why do _I_ have to tell _you_ no?"

 

"Siii? You love me, right?"

 

Simon sighs but chuckles then. "So bad?" He lays down his n3dsxl and walks over to his boyfriend. Speeding might scare Raphael, who is very thankful that his cute boyfriend assumes right. He carefully cradles Raphael's head with his hands. "I do. Forever. Don't be nervous, just tell me."

 

"I just might have gone overboard. But the shadowhunter provoked me!"

 

No. "Which one?"

 

"Magnus's."

 

Simon grins. "That's the least frightening situation. Alec has common sense. It can't be that bad." His thumb strokes over Raphael's cheekbone. "I trust you, Rapha. Please, just tell me what you did. Magnus hasn't called. It's not the end of the world."

 

"Uh. So you know we're basically done with Camille and her monetary history. And in a few months we're up to date."

 

"How much money have you spent? Seriously, Rapha. You have to stop hanging with Jace. There's nothing good coming from that."

 

"He pushes me to my limits. And we exchange fighting techniques. We never talk. Dios, I hate his voice."

 

"That's something, I guess." Simon kisses Raphael's forehead. "But you're not getting away."

 

"It's not so much money. Lily gave me something and I sold some books. Only Magnus's prank gifts, nothing important."

 

"That's reassuring but you'll really gonna have to tell me what you bought."

 

Raphael rubs his hands over his black jeans. Some fidgets you never lose. Even when you haven't sweat in six decades. "It's uh. It's on the bed."

 

Simon scrunches his face. A PET! HOLY SHIT!! "Have you gotten a dog? At cat? No they wouldn't be still on the bed."

 

This man. Raphael shakes his head. "Go."

 

Simon sighs and kisses Raphael's nose. He speeds to their room to look at whatever Raphael got into.

 

 

 

Just in the middle of the ~~coffin~~ casket lid there's something else glittering. Silvery against the gold of the casket. Simon scoots over closely and barely hears but not really registers Raphael coming close. It's a ring. Silver (hopefully platinum or titanium???) and on top are three small round gem stones. A rose quartz, a yellowish... stone and a glittery light blue opal.

 

Raphael stays in the door frame. He nervously asks "Do you like it? I don’t like yellow and silver but yellow and gold is even worse. And rose gold would clash with the rose quartz, I think. The seelie wasn't helpful at all."

 

Simon spins around, which he is sure would have made him dizzy those five years ago. "This... is this mine? Did you buy me a precious??"

 

Raphael groans. "No, you idiot. That's an engagement ring, not some nerd play."

 

Simon takes a couple seconds and laughs. It's not encouraging Raphael until Simon pecks his lips. "How can I wear silver, Rapha?"

 

He scoffs. "Since it's platinum, you ungrateful fuck."

 

Thank... uh fate. "Ooh cool!" He pulls it over his ring finger. It shrinks slightly to magically make sure that Simon will never lose it. "But Rapha?"

 

And now he says bye, thanks for the gift and leaves. "Uh-huhm"

 

"We're already married."

 

"I'd know if we were married, conejito." He draws his eyebrows together.

 

The small bunny chuckles. "No not like that. Everyone always says we're like a married couple. some minutes earlier I said 'Yes, I do' and 'Forever.' And I'll add now to be sure as ever: I love you, too."

 

Raphael gapes a couple times but never gets out a sound.

 

Simon kisses that now extra plushy lower lip and mumbles  "I'll call Magnus. He helped you with the flag, I guess?"

 

Raphael beams and makes Simon grin, too. "He told me that yellow diamonds are the cheapest and I saved so much money!!"

 

Simon mock-gasps. "You got me a cheap ring??"

 

The beam falls off of Raphael's face. "Wha... No! Nonono-"

 

Simon chuckles and kisses Raphael's cheek. "You saved money and the ring is gorgeous. I can't wait to be properly married, corazón."

 

"You're not angry?"

 

Simon hugs his fiancé tightly. "Not because we'll get married! A bit because you sold your books."

 

Raphael nuzzles into Simon's neck. "Only the bad ones. I actually only kept them to keep track of all the awful gifts Magnus made me over the years. I made a list instead and uploaded it onto our server so everyone can add their gifts and we'll decide on the punishment together as a clan."

 

"Raphael?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Why do I love you more with every shit you pull?"

 

He grins and kisses the junction between Simon's neck and shoulder. "Because you're crazy."

 

"For you, mi corazón." Raphael groans. "Will you tell me how Alec proposed? Because mine wasn't that romantic, to be honest."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"You called me an idiot and said something ridiculing nerds."

 

Raphael gasps. "Oh no! NononononoNO! This was supposed to be super romantic and better than Alec's and-" He sniffs.

 

Simon quickly pulls away a bit and kisses his fiancé. "My competitive boyfriend couldn't take the shadowhunter marrying first. It's okay, Rapha. I said yes, didn't I? I love you. You idiot. See? We're even. Let's just marry before them? And it has to be huge and better than theirs."

 

"I can be Magnus's best man. And sneak all the details. However... I want to marry after them. And trump them into the ground."

 

"Fuck, I love you so much." He sits down on the wall of their casket and pulls Raphael down, too. "Now tell me about your day."

 

"You won't be jealous? It was cheesy but kinda cute. Like he got it from pinterest."

 

"He's engaged to Magnus. I like Magnus but I doubt I could marry him or live at his place for lon-"

A fire message materialises in front of them and Simon grabs it.

 

> This is magically generated because you, my former friend, said I like Magnus, but. You are hereby informed to not contact me in this century. Unless you're a chosen one. You know when you're a chosen one.

"Rapha, what is a chosen one?"

 

Oh no. "You've earned The Wrath Of Magnus Bane. I'm legally not allowed to tell you who's chosen. I'll text him." He beats his phone for some seconds.  
"Okay. So Alec was still at work, we thought, when Ella gave Magnus a big box. She said it's from Alec and he has to stay at work, so Magnus can open it now. It was like 30 kartons in boxes. Magnus kept grinning for the whole time and didn't use magic once.  _Not once_. By that time Alec had sneaked inside. I guess, Magnus had felt it, because else he so would have magicked it open. The last box was a ring box. And before Magnus could touch it, Alec sped in front of him on one knee, pulled the box out of the karton and clicked it open. He let out a whole tirade of Magnus you're my life and I can't wait for the next centuries and I love you more than anything and blaaaah. Then he fumbled this ring out of the cushion with shaking hands -is there no rune for that?- and -seriously, that was such a long sentence- asked Magnus if he'd marry him. Magnus started crying and put on the ring. That was my time to leave."

 

Simon chuckles. "Raphael. Don't act like you would have been less sappy."

 

Raphael gets up and walks some steps. "Don't you _DARE_ compare me to a shadowhunter!"

 

He grins and sniggers. "Hm. You would have done something more creative than play a unpack the boxes game. I could’ve just ripped them apart."

 

" _SIMON!!!_ "

 

Simon extends his arm to ask Raphael to come over. "It's early. And I wanna practice marriage. Come to bed."

 

Raphael freezes and gets huge eyes.

 

Simon sighs and lets his hand fall down. "Mi corazón. I'll have to cuddle you into eternity. Not consummate marriage. Now, would my fiancé join me in our coffin? Dressed?"

 

Raphael snaps out of the shock. "Casket, please. If you don't care you can have your old one back." He can ~~live~~ ... undie without Simon for a week.

 

"No! I don't wanna start eternity separated! Come here, please! Please, Rapha!! Don't play now!"

 

Raphael chuckles and hugs Simon around his neck. Then he softly pecks the cheek and whispers "Get up, fiancé."

 

Simon scrunches his face but complies.

 

Raphael opens the lid and climbs into the _casket_. "Will you join or not?"

 

Simon beams and jumps next to him, his lips landing in a kiss.

 

"Elegant, fledgling."

 

"Told you, I have trained!"

 

"You have trained this??" Talk about dedication.

 

Simon giggles. "I put Madzie's mask she got me last year for Halloween into the casket and tried to jump in and kiss. And now let me kiss my FIANCÉ!"

 

Raphael grins and pulls Simon in by the neck.

 

 

 

Minutes later Simon mumbles "Goodness, I _love_ not having to breathe."

 

Raphael groans and pulls away. "Simon. The perk of not breathing is not interrupting making out.

 

"Ohh. Hi." Simon smiles. "Being in the arms of your forever makes you forget things. Raphael?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I already have an idea for our wedding rings." He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus's ring is solid stone, one side is pink, one side is blue, the junction is a rectangular purple stone.
> 
> Saphael's rings are titanium!! with a shimmering band. In Simon's band pink, yellow and blue flow around. Raphael's ring switches between black, grey, white and purple and the rainbow colours, depending on the angle to look at.


End file.
